kidsandfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Blue's Clues New York Episodes
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues Dub: Blue's Clues New York" from August 17, 1997 to May 27, 2006. Season 1 (1997-1998) #Blue Prints August 17 1997 #Snack Time August 23 1997 #What Time Is It For Blue? August 29 1997 #Postbox's Birthday September 5 1997 #Blue's Story Time September 9 1997 #What Does Blue Need? September 15 1997 #Blue's Favorite Song September 20 1997 #Adventures In Art October 1 1997 #Blue Goes To The Beach October 12 1997 #Pretend Time October 18 1997 #A Snowy Day November 6 1997 #The Trying Game November 13 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! December 12 1997 #The Grow Show! December 17 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 21 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 26 1997 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 12 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Make? January 16 1998 #What Story Does Blue Want To Play? January 20 1998 #Blue's News! February 9 1998 #Magenta Comes Over February 12 1998 Season 2 (1999-2000) #Gabriel Gets The Sniffles September 21 1999 #What Does Blue Want To Build? September 29 1999 #Blue's Senses October 5 1999 #What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try October 10 1999 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out Of Recycled Things? October 23 1999 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 29 1999 #Blue's ABCs November 7 1999 #Math! November 29 1999 #Blue's Birthday June 10 2000 #Blue's Surprise At 2:00 June 15 2000 #What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day? June 29 2000 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? July 6 2000 #The Lost Episode! July 12 2000 #Blue's Sad Day July 29 2000 #What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? August 9 2000 #What Did Blue See? August 17 2000 #Nurture! August 29 2000 #Blue Is Frustrated September 2 2000 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? September 18 2000 #Mechanics! September 20 2000 Season 3 (2000-2003) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt September 21 2000 #Art Appreciation September 22 2000 #Weight and Balance September 23 2000 #What's That Sound? November 12, 2000 #Animal Behavior November 25 2000 #Thankful November 28 2000 #Hide and Seek December 9 2000 #Blue's Big Holiday December 15 2000 #Draw Along With Blue December 27 2000 #Anatomy March 5 2001 Gabriel Haircut #Blue's Big Pajama Party March 15 2001 #Geography April 12 2001 #Signs April 25 2001 #Occupations April 28 2001 #Pool Party May 15 2001 #Nature June 2 2001 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 29 2001 #Blue's Big Mystery February 7 2002 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend February 12 2001 #Blue's Big Musical Movie September 3 2001 #Environments September 13 2002 #Shy September 29 2002 #Blue's Play October 25 2002 #Inventions November 2 2002 #Prehistoric Blue November 18 2002 #Words December 28 2002 #Blue's Collection February 5 2003 #Opposites February 9 2003 #Cafe Blue February 18 2003 Season 4 (2003) #Stormy Weather March 13 2003 #Magenta Gets Glasses March 17 2003 #The Anything Box April 22 2003 Gabriel Haircut 2 #Imagine Nation May 6 2003 #Adventure! May 9 2003 #Superfriends! May 29 2003 #It's Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper Day June 3 2003 #The Baby's Here! June 7 2003 #Making Changes June 10 2003 #What's News Blue? June 17 2003 #Blue's New Place June 20 2003 #What's Inside? June 28 2003 #Bugs! July 7 2003 #Un Dia Con Plum! July 12 2003 #Blue's School August 18 2003 #Something To, Do Blue? September 13 2003 #Blocks September 19 2003 #Blue's Book Nook September 28 2003 #Rhyme Time October 5 2003 #Let's Boogie! October 9 2003 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza October 12 2003 #Let's Plant! October 12 2003 #Puppets October 18 2003 Season 5 (2003-2005) #I'm So Happy October 25 2003 #The Big Book About Us October 31 2003 #Gabriel's Scrapbook November 1, 2003 #Shape Searchers November 5 2003 #Can You Help? November 12 2003 #The Snack Chart November 18 2003 #Colors Everywhere! November 27 2003 #Playing Store December 18 2003 #Patience December 29 2003 #Blue's Big Band March 7 2004 #Gabriel's Surprise Party April 9 2004 #Blue Goes To The Doctor April 12 2004 #Up,Down,All Around April 18 2004 #The Boat Float! April 28 2004 #Bedtime Business May 2 2004 #The Scavenger Hunt May 9 2004 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12 2004 #The Story Wall June 8 2004 #A Surprise Guest June 12 2004 #Contraptions June 19 2004 #A Brand New Game July 2 2004 #Dress Up Day July 9 2004 #Blue's Predictions July 29 2004 #The Alphabet Train August 19 2004 #Let's Write August 29 2004 #Magenta's Messages September 8 2004 #Space Dancing! September 12, 2004 #Body Language October 21 2004 #Look Carefully October 29 2004 #I Did That! December 29 2004 #Blue's Big Car Trip January 18 2005 #Animals In Our House January 29 2005 #Morning Music February 3 2005 #Our Neighborhood Festival March 8 2005 #Blue Takes You To School April 19 2005 Gabriel Hair Grow #Meet Polka Dots May 23 2005 Season 6 (2005-2006) #The Legend Of The Blue Puppy August 31 2005 #Love Day September 9 2005 #Blue's Wishes November 9 2005 #Playdates November 12 2005 #Gabriel's Clues November 29 2005 #Bluestock December 19 2005 #Soccer Practice December 29 2005 Gabriel Hair Long #The Fairy Tale Ball April 28 2006 #Skidoo Adventure May 27 2006